


The Wolf nearly Catfished by Not Michael

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Catfishing, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Slash, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Derek and Paige realized they're better off as friends after that near-death experience. Derek tries online dating and meets a nice boy Michael. After a while of talking, Michael wants to meet. Derek's nervous and decides to bring Paige in. When Derek shows Paige a picture of Michael she tells him who that really is...it's not Michael, but Stiles.Together they realize who was really behind the fake profile and why. Derek is a little bummed but then Stiles shows up to his house and asks him out, wanting to prove that his face does belong to a nice guy who can treat Derek nicely.





	The Wolf nearly Catfished by Not Michael

Paige loved Derek. Derek loved Paige.  For a while, both of them thought they were in love with each other. But that wasn’t the case. They really did care for each other and after a nearly fatal night after stupidly listening to Peter’s advice, they got closer. Paige told Derek she knew about him being a werewolf and that werewolves were kinda bad at hiding the secret. Derek argued that she was just that perceptive.  

Derek didn’t really feel like dating anyone ‘the old fashion’ way and didn’t intend to get into an online relationship either. It just sort of happened. He met a guy Michael Smith online. They hit it off and then began to get flirty and soon Derek was practically obsessed with Michael. But he also felt a bit embarrassed so he kept it a secret from everyone. 

Until Michael wanted to meet up. 

Derek was hella nervous and decided to bring Paige in. He explained everything and Paige was understanding…until she saw Michael’s profile picture. 

“That’s not Michael,” Paige told him. 

Derek frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Derek…that’s not Michael. That’s Sheriff’s Stilinski’s son. We do volunteer work at the hospital where his best friend’s mother works…” She said as she pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Paige and the Stiles guy, who was Michael. 

“I…I don’t understand…No, that’s not…we…Paige, we shared  _pictures_.” Derek said with a blush. 

Paige knew Derek was in denial and upset, so she went to her laptop and Skyped called Stiles. He was online and answered pretty quickly. 

_“Hey, Paige. What’s up?”_ Stiles asked. 

And it was Michael. But apparently not. 

“Hey, Stiles…I’m here with my friend, Derek. Do you know him?” Paige asked, leaning away to give Stiles a good view of Derek. 

_“Hey man. Uh…you’re a Hale, right? I, uh…I’ve helped my dad a few times at big events hosted by the Hales but I don’t think I’ve personally met you? Unless I did? Dude, I am so sorry if I snubbed you or something.”_ He was sweet. Genuine and sweet and didn’t know him. Derek began to tear up a bit. 

Paige moved back into the camera’s focused and smiled at Stiles, “I’m sorry about that uh…Stiles…someone was…catfishing Derek. They were using you to do so. Your pictures.”   
  
Stiles went pale. “ _Oh fuck…dude. I…a while ago my computer got hacked in. Most embarrassing when my dad got involved and noticed the nudes between me and my ex….I am so sorry.’_

“It’s okay Stiles…or at least it’s not your fault. But thanks. I think he needed to see this.” Paige told him. 

_“Yeah…no problem. Sorry man.”_  

When Paige hung up, she got up and hugged Derek. He cried for a while before he began to ask some hard questions. Like who the hell was really Michael.   
  
They decided to go to the meet spot together, but watch it from afar. Thankful to his mother’s training, Derek managed to spot some very worrisome red flags. 

Hunters had been waiting ready for him. 

This had been a horrible trapped and he’d been getting catfished by Kate Argent. 

Derek managed to get him and Paige out of there and tell his mom what had happened. It’d been horribly awkward, but Derek had asked her to meet them at Paige’s house so luckily Laura and Peter didn’t know. 

* * *

 

The weekend after there’s a knock on the door and it’s Stiles. Derek’s surprised, somewhat embarrassed, but lets him in. 

“So…how’d it go? Paige said you figured out who it was?” Stiles asked. 

“Uh yeah…total bitch. Rival of my mom who wanted to hurt her.” Derek answered. 

“That’s gross. Well, I’m glad you’re okay…all things considered.” Stiles said. 

“Thanks…um, any reason you’re here?” Derek asked. 

“Well, Paige kinda encouraged me to come in person and uh…ask if maybe…you wanna go get a bite to eat?”

Derek blinked, “What?”

“Well…I don’t know what Michael was like in writing, but maybe you’d give me a chance to prove to you that this face is of a nice guy, albeit somewhat very sarcastic.” Stiles said with a small smile. 

Derek blushed but smiled. “Sure, let me get my jacket.” 

“Sweet. You know, we should email Max and Nev to tell them about this if it goes anywhere.” Stiles suggested. 

“Is this going to go anywhere?” Derek asked. 

“I would hope so,” Stiles told him. 


End file.
